The Curse
The Curse is a type of darkness that has been haunting the town of Ravenswood since 1918. It is currently trying to kill five teenagers, Caleb Rivers, Remy Beaumont, Luke Matheson, Olivia Matheson, and Miranda Collins. However, Miranda is currently deceased but returned as a ghost. History In 1917, the town made a pact to save any soldiers who went to war, in exchange for the deaths of five random teens. The Collins family might be behind the curse, however, Gabriel Abaddon is the origin of the curse. In the Pilot, Remy said whenever a Ravenswood a soldier miraculously returns when the whole troop was killed, five teens die at the same time or weeks apart. Incidents * The most recent incident was after Remy's mother came home, after her whole troop was killed. Miranda, Caleb, Remy, Luke, and Olivia were in a car together, when Miranda saw the Edwardian Ghost on the road. She grabbed the wheel from Remy, and the car swerved into a lake. Everyone survived but Miranda, who is now a ghost. * One of the times when five teens were killed was in 1918 when a soldier came home. This was when Original Caleb, Original Miranda, and three of their friends were killed in a boating accident. We know now that it was their wedding day. Two people even tried to sacrifice themselves, to bring Original Caleb and Miranda back to stop the curse. The other people that died on that day were Rachel Willis, Jeremiah Jones, and Caroling Sehlegal. * Another incident was when a veteran again survived an ambush. Five teens were later killed in a car accident, by a falling tree. * Charles Matheson, Olivia and Luke's father, was killed because he knew about the curse. * In 1992, Abby Wheeler and four others were killed in a school laboratory fire. * Henry Rivers was killed or scared to death by someone, because he gave Caleb the key. * The last of the P.W.'s got back from the Philippians, and later five kids died. Incidents with The Five * A shower curtain comes down on Caleb, with someone holding him down. * When Remy was looking at the car in the junkyard, the window rolls up and tried to squish her. * Luke's weight was forced against his neck, and he almost suffocated. * Olivia was crouching down near a vent at Miranda's funeral. A hand started coming out but was interrupted. * During the séance, a light was about to crash down on Caleb, Remy, Olivia, and Luke but stopped it. * A piece of steel almost hit Luke, but Caleb pushed him out of the way. * When about to jump from the closet, Caleb was hit by a piece of wood, making him fall. He went where Miranda was, and she told him there was still time to go back. * Remy's foot was almost stabbed when a car alarm went off and made her drop a knife. * Beatrice Grunwald, first shown as an energy, attacked ghost-Miranda twice. * Luke was struck by a nail while trying to get out of the house. Category:Season 1 (Ravenswood) Category:Mythology Category:Ravenswood Mythology